


Like Shattered Ice

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie (Rogue) knows she can't have a normal life, so what was the point in trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Shattered Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts 'Ice Flower' and 'Alien' at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com).

The iced rose sat melting slowly on Marie’s desk. She wanted to reach out and touch it, trace her fingertips over when it shone in the light and feel the wet coldness on her skin. She almost did it; her hand lifted and caught her eye. She withdrew it quickly and hoped Bobby hadn’t seen her. The gloves served as a constant reminder that she wasn’t a normal girl; she couldn’t have a normal relationship. She couldn’t kiss a boy or hold his hand or be hugged. She was a freak, an abnormality, an alien. She couldn’t be a normal girl.

She held her hands together in her lap, trying to ignore the feel of material on material where it should be skin on skin. She’d have to wear these gloves for the rest of her life, just in case. She glanced down and saw the broken ice still lying shattered on the floor. That was her. That would be her fate. Or it’d be what she’d do to someone else.

She didn’t look at any of the ice for the rest of the lesson, she just let it melt away and told herself her feelings would do the same.


End file.
